Can You Not
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Stark is being a little dipshit. It's his building and his rules and he really just wants to be comfy. He treats it like he's living alone but realizes his comfort is bothering Steve. The way it's getting Steve's attention is only making him want to push more boundaries. Steve's only logical response is 'can you not' through it all - even though he's not sure he wants Tony to stop.


Can You Not?

Stark is being a little dipshit. It's his building and his rules and he really just wants to be comfy. He treats it like he's living alone but realizes his comfort is bothering Steve. The way it's getting Steve's attention is only making him want to push more boundaries

Tony Stark is nothing if not bold. At least, on the outside. On the inside he's a delicate cupcake. That's something that never came to Steve's attention until his first week in the tower when he found Tony shirtless in the gym.

"You could put on a shirt," Steve mentions as he moves towards the punching bags.

Tony gets up to walk to his locker. "Sorry, thought I was alone," Tony responds in a particularly biting sort of tone before he walks out the door.

It isn't until community dinner that he gets the chance to address it. He plops himself down next to Tony and smiles softly. "I didn't mean to bug you earlier."

"I should've known it would be fun to have roommates, it's fine," Tony says sarcastically as he picks at his food.

"It's just…especially with the ladies around the training facility, I," Steve gets cut off.

Natasha butts in. "The ladies don't care. Stark's just self-conscious about his surgery scars and you telling him to put on a shirt? Doesn't help. It's nice that he's actually decided to grace us with his presence though."

"My name may not be on this building, but I did fund it," Stark says slowly. He takes a minute before he looks at Steve. "And since it's my place, I can be as naked as I damn-well please."

Tony walks away and Steve watches carefully as he goes. "I may have just caused a bigger problem, huh?"

"Yeahp," Natasha says with a bright grin.

Steve just shakes his head. "It won't get that bad."

It did. Steve walks into the gym the next day and Tony is shirtless wearing only booty shorts. "Don't you think this is a little too much?"

"Shut up, it's my building, I can do what I want," Tony replies as he continues to run on the treadmill.

Steve just shrugs and walks over to his punching bag, knowing not to engage in argument with Tony when he's being this ridiculous. He finishes his fighting practice before Tony finishes his workout and he figures it can't hurt to say one last thing to try and make the peace. "It's not because of your scars that I asked you to put your shirt on the other day. If no one had said anything, I wouldn't have noticed they were there."

"But you notice them now," Tony says, huffing a bit as he steps off of the treadmill. "Y'know, could you not?"

Steve stops as he's about to pull his shirt up to change. "So you can be shirtless but I can't for two seconds to change my shirt?"

"Yes, because you are too perfect and that's not fair," Tony says as he reaches into his locker and pulls on his shirt.

Steve laughs. "Thanks, I guess."

"No, shh," Tony begins to walk out and remembers he is wearing the booty shorts. He turns around and smirks at Steve. "Do you think everyone will like my shorts?"

His spandex, tiny shorts that barely cover or conceal anything? Steve sighs. "I'll leave that up to you."

Tony smiles as he notices Steve taking extra time to look at him. "Steve, my eyes are up here."

Steve flushes and smiles shyly. "You asked. I gotta go, meeting." Steve rushes out the door and Tony grins as he goes. This is going to be more fun than he thought.

They end up having to go out to battle over the next few days, though, and it leaves Tony overtired and gross feeling. He doesn't even realize he's wandered to the wrong bathroom until he's halfway through his shower and hears Steve's voice outside the door. "Hey, you uh, have the wrong room."

Tony smiles as he pokes his head out of the shower. "I'll be done in a jiff, cupcake, sorry about the confusion."

Steve sits outside the door and waits for his turn, only a little peeved that he's stuck in his sticky uniform until Tony's done. When Tony walks out, Steve openly gapes at him dripping wet in a towel. Tony grins. "Cupcake, do you mind if I take a rest in here? I would wander out but I don't have clothes that aren't gross and I'm on the other side of the building. It's your decency rule, right?"

Steve snaps back to attention and nods. "That's fine, when I get out I will go get you some clothes then. Nice to see you are, um, finally coming around on that decency thing."

"Only for you, muffin," Tony says with a smirk and Steve does a double take of naked Tony crawling into his bed before he heads into the shower.

About 45 minutes later, Steve finds out that Tony only left a large washcloth left in the bathroom and he groans. He wanders around for about ten minutes trying to find Tony's towel or another one in his room, but Tony must have hidden them good because he knew before Tony's shower, there was more than one in his linen closet. He shakes Tony's shoulder to wake him up and the brunet blinks a few times before looking at Steve with wide eyes, a grin growing across his face.

"This isn't funny, Tony, where'd you hide the towels?" Steve says, holding the cloth over his groin barely concealing a thing.

"No, funny isn't the word I'd use," Tony responds, sitting up on the bed. "Honestly, not my fault, but I kind of wish it was. Here, let me see," Tony digs around under the covers and finds his towel and drapes it around Steve's shoulders. "That'll have to do."

Steve remains frozen in place. "If I um, you'll have to turn around, because I'll have to drop the other towel."

"What, like I didn't see you getting an eyeful of me earlier?" Tony jokes before he sees the shyness in Steve's eyes and caves. "Fine, but this isn't fair."

Steve reaches forward and grabs Tony's shoulder when he's done drying himself off and has the towel wrapped around his waist. Tony turns around and grins. "Still look too good."

"Move over," Steve says softly. Tony moves back on the bed and looks at Steve with surprised eyes as he climbs into the bed beside him, staring at him. "I'm tired, I hope it's okay."

Tony moves forward and kisses Steve on the forehead. "Honey, you're okay, we've had a long day, just rest."

Steve's eyes flutter closed quickly and Tony follows soon after, them having had a long enough day already. They don't wake up until they hear a knock at the door the next morning. "Steve, it seems that Wanda broke something again."

Steve blinks a few times before he yells back, not looking away from Tony. "We'll take care of it later. Stark'll be happy to help out getting whatever it is fixed. I'm still a little tired though, Nat, could you come by later?"

Tony's eyes open at him being volunteered to help and stays quiet as Steve tries to shoo Nat away. Nat responds quickly. "I guess I'll just go bug Stark then."

Steve is a bit too quick to reply. "Stark looked pretty worn down last night, I'm sure it can wait. Can you take over training today?"

"You owe me one," Natasha says in a voice that already reeks that she's suspicious as they hear her footsteps away from the door.

"We'll have to work on that, muffin," Tony says with a large grin. "I can't believe I didn't soundproof this room, that mega sucks."

"It's fine, if people need my attention-" Steve gets cut off by a finger over his lips.

Tony smiles. "I need your attention, currently, and I just don't think we need to get attention that way."

Tony lowers his hand and Steve whispers. "Oh," Steve reaches forward and tangles a hand in Tony's hair.

"Indecency is inaccurate, I wasn't bothering anyone else, it was just you feeling a bit uncomfortable in a good way," Tony says softly, hovering his lips over Steve's. "I thought I saw you checking me out in those shorts but when I was climbing into your bed, sweetie, you were perfectly obvious."

"Can you just not for a minute," Steve leans the extra inch forward and connects their lips and their everything else together in one go of it. All at once it feels like their hands are everywhere on each other, Tony pushing Steve onto his back and climbing on top of him, grinding them against each other as they are barely able to part their lips for seconds at a time.

When they finally part, Tony grins. "That was more than a minute. What's my reward?"

"What do you want?" Steve asks carefully as Tony sits up on his lap, moving Steve's member between his cheeks. "Really?"

"As in you are surprised about the idea of sex with me or surprised that I want you to fuck me not the other way around?" Tony says as he carefully restrains himself from just sinking down onto Steve in an instant.

Steve's breath hitches. "I don't know."

"Is what's happening okay with you, yes or no?" Tony asks as he stops himself from moving, leaning down and just gently running his hands up and down Steve's sides.

"Yes," Steve murmurs as he goes to lean up and capture Tony's lips again.

"Are you sure, or would you rather just keep kissing me?" Tony asks softly before he connects their lips again. It's a while before either of them feel they can part to talk again.

"Can we just," Steve doesn't have to finish the sentence before Tony just smiles softly.

"Of course, pumpkin," Tony says as he leans in and pecks Steve one more time. "Absitively. I could kiss you all day I just don't want to make you feel neglected," Tony says as he leans his body forward with his lips and continues to grind against Steve as they kiss. That turns out to be enough after a while to get them to both be satisfied and they laugh softly as they part, sticky and sated. "Shower?"

After their shower they have to use the same towel as the night before and Steve gets dressed. "I could kiss you all day too," Steve mutters as he crawls back onto the bed, over the covers as Tony is under them again.

Tony reaches up and pulls Steve's face down to his and kisses him once more. "I wish but something is broken and I should probably figure that out. Plus, if we're gone all day, wouldn't that be indecent?"

"Can you not," Steve mutters as he pecks Tony on the lips one more time before crawling off of the bed and walking towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting," Tony says, trying to sound alluring as he leans forward off of the edge of the bed but Steve just has to giggle as he almost loses balance and topples off.

Steve walks out to the training centre and sees everyone working, and laughs as he sees that Wanda is using her levitation abilities to make Sam fly. He laughs even more as his entrance surprises Wanda into dropping him. Steve walks up and offers Sam a hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Natasha said something about a broken item needing repairing? I came to check in."

"It's not really that big of a deal, I just accidentally threw Vision through that door over there," Wanda says with a weak smile.

Steve then notes that Vision is sitting on the bench holding his head. He raises his eyebrow. "You okay over there?"

Vision looks up and blinks a few times before he looks at Wanda and smiles. "It's fine, I'm fine really."

"Sure, okay, a door is an easy repair, Tony should have someone in soon, I'll talk to him," Steve says with a small smile. "Just, be careful who you throw through things, okay? Not all of us will take as well to that as he does."

"Noted," Wanda says, smiling back at Vision. Steve tries to be subtle about being happy seeing them so in synchronization, not just as team members. He puts it in the back of his mind that he should ask Tony about if they need to talk to Wanda about involvement with an android and how that works. For now, he waves goodbye and wanders back out the door towards Tony's room.

When Steve is looking through Tony's drawers, he laughs at the number of t-shirts that have ridiculous phrases and jokes, and the number of ones that have the avengers plastered all over them. Then he finds Captain America underpants in Tony's drawer and bites his lip. How often does Tony wear these? He pulls them out of the drawer and lays them on the bed, noting to bring them for Tony even if they may not make it back out of the genius's room. He grabs a pair of jeans and a plain red V-neck shirt for Tony to wear, and a plain pair of underpants, before he comes across Tony's shorts and puts those in the pile for good measure as well. He grabs the pile in his arms and carries it back across the tower to Tony. When he enters the room, Tony is laying stark naked across the top of the sheets paint-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls style and Steve quickly closes the door behind him, mortified.

"I didn't even lock the door," Steve mutters, locking it now this time for good measure.

Tony shrugs. "I'm not the most bashful person in the world, if anyone else walked in I would have made a joke out of it and moved on with my day. Question is – what do you think?"

"I think," Steve can't find words about how Tony looks, and he puts down Tony's clothes on his dresser and just as he's ready to climb into the bed with Tony, the billionaire's eye catches something in the pile.

"Jesus, fucking Christ, you found those – I mean, um, I should have hidden them better, in retrospect, but yeah, there's no easy way to defend the fact that I own them," Tony says, thinking about the underpants with Captain America plastered all over them.

Steve stops and smirks. He climbs onto the bed beside Tony, wrapping his arms around him. "It's sweet, okay, that might not be the right word. I saw them and I thought that in some small way, I've already been here for you," Steve moves his hands down to glide over Tony's ass and he moans, pushing himself forward, desperate for contact with the super soldier. "And here," Steve moves one of his hands forward to lightly graze over Tony's half-hard cock before grabbing hold and starting to pump his hand.

"You call me indecent, holy fuck," Tony sputters out, his hips jutting forward to meet with the pulls of Steve's hand. "I've always wanted you in some way, its just morphed and changed over the years until."

Steve interrupts his train of thought when he reaches forward and clashes their lips together. In between kisses, Steve talks. "You know, how fucking difficult, you make things, I didn't even know I wanted, and then you just have to walk around, with no shirt, and in those shorts, and have the guts to try to think you don't, look good, Tony, God, you have no fucking idea what you do to me."

"I think I'm starting to get the idea," Tony says with a smirk as he pulls them away for moments, only so he can straddle Steve's lap. "So, um, are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Can you not," Steve says in such a low voice it doesn't even sound like him anymore. "It's hard enough to…"

"To what? To restrain yourself? No one's asking you to right now," Tony says, grinding down on Steve's lap, watching as strained moans make it past his lips. "Cut loose, let go, take me."

Steve grips either side of Tony's hips with an iron grip and his breathing becomes very quick-paced. "Are you sure?"

Tony nods, excited to see where this is going, before Steve flips them over using his grip and starts stripping. Once Steve's shirt is gone, Tony feels up and down Steve's abdomen and sighs at all the muscles there. "It's not even fair."

"Can you not say that," Steve says as he pushes away the rest of his pants and underwear and tosses them over the side of the bed. Steve starts kissing and suckling at Tony's neck and Tony bucks his hips up against Steve's finally feeling how hard Steve is for him. "You are so attractive and it kills me that you don't realize just how gorgeous your body is, even the scars. That's what's not fair. That you don't see that I'm equally as attracted to you as you are to me." Steve starts kissing down Tony's body, letting his fingers follow to trace the areas with scarred tissue. He stops when he reaches Tony's waist, flipping the brunette below him over and opens his cheeks to expose his interest. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

"Fuck, indecency, that's fucking, ff-c-k, Steve," Tony can't get out a rational thought as Steve's tongue swirls around the pucker of his entrance before diving in, making everything feel fucking great. Steve pulls away for a minute only to ask in whispers where the lubricant is, and once Tony answers, Steve retrieves it and pairs his tongue with fingers and Tony is practically humping the mattress in desperation for friction on his full-mast hard cock. Once Steve reaches three fingers, Tony is screaming for him to just fuck him already, and Steve's not one to disagree. He slicks up his member and lays back on the bed, pulling Tony into his lap. Tony gets the picture and lines up his entrance with Steve's cock and pushes himself onto it, not knowing just how much he needed to be filled until now, bouncing up and down on Steve liked his life depends on it, riding him hard and fast. Steve grips Tony's hips and abdomen so hard he swears it'll bruise, but Tony couldn't care less because all of it feels so good. By the time, they are almost done, Steve pumps Tony's member in his hand in pace with the thrusts and begs in a whisper for Tony to come, because he doesn't think he's going to last another second. Tony complies and throws Steve over the edge with him. When Tony pulls himself off Steve's member and lays down beside him, they are both panting for air.

"That was…eventful," Steve says with a small sigh.

Tony laughs softly. "It was also loud, and um, my fluffy cupcake, I hate to break it to you but your room isn't soundproof so…"

Steve's eyes widen. "Oh, um, I didn't mean, it was just so good I couldn't help it and I didn't think to, bite back the sounds and…it was so good to hear you and…"

"For next time, we'll work on the soundproofing thing," Tony promises as he stands up. "Now, shower, then we'll go apologize for the ruckus and for scarring the teams ears?"

"Can we not?" Steve says, breathing heavily. "I just want to rest."

"Tomorrow then, okay, after we get cleaned up," Tony smiles as he notices how hard it is to drag Steve out of bed after sex, something he's filing away in his brain. "Come, please."

"I was just asking you the same thing five minutes ago," Steve says as he drags himself out of bed and starts walking past Tony to the bathroom.

Tony watches him in awe and laughs. "Oh, I'm going to corrupt you something good."

The bathroom door closes behind him and the rest of the building curses the fact that Tony forgot to soundproof Steve's room and took training outside for the rest of the day. As for the gym, when Tony walks in shirtless now, everyone else vacates the room because Steve doesn't have the best self-control yet. Tony walks in with booty shorts to meetings just to watch Steve squirm and they couldn't care less because they are happy, and for now, all the other trivial stuff no longer matters.


End file.
